


Cut & Run Ficlets

by ScootyPuffJrSucks



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootyPuffJrSucks/pseuds/ScootyPuffJrSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stuff I write while I'm bored at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut & Run Ficlets

Nick was confused.

“You want to go where?” he asked, watching Kelly bang around the kitchen cabinets.

“The art museum.”

Nick blinked. Still confused. “I flew out here and I’m only in town for 3 days and you want to go to an art museum?”

“Yes.” Kelly continued to rummage switching from the cabinets to the fridge and then the pantry.

“I’m sorry. But who are you and where is Kelly Abbott?”

He finally stopped and looked up at Nick. “What? It’s only 30 minutes away and they have this really trippy modern art exhibit I want to see. We should get out of the house anyway. We can’t stay in bed all day.”

Nick continued to stare at Kelly as if he’d grown an extra head.

“Okay, well, we COULD stay in bed all day. But you don’t want people to think we’re shut-ins, do you?” He want back to rummaged and triumphantly pulled out a sealed container. “Ha! Let’s get out, get some fresh air, see artsy shit, be cultured.”

Still Nick stared.

Kelly opened the container, pulled out a few things, and shoved it back in the pantry. “Here. Let’s go.”

He handed Nick a little baggie with a brown lump in it. “What the fuck is this?”

“A brownie. Come on, get your shoes and let’s go.”

“A brownie.” Nick watched as Kelly grabbed his wallet and keys awkwardly jamming his feet into his sneakers.

“A special brownie.”

“A special brownie.” Nick’s brain finally caught up. “You want to get stoned and go look at art?”

“Yes, and I’m going. Now come on, Nicko. It’s fun and you’ll like it.” Kelly turned and walked out the front door leaving Nick still standing in the same spot confused and holding a bag of lumpy brownie.

Kelly poked his head back in. “Oh, and that shit lasts all day, so the quicker you get going and indulge me, the quicker will be back here and fucking like bunnies. Come on, babe.”

Kelly disappeared through the door again, Nick on his heels.


End file.
